<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll crawl home to her by teal_bandit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815085">i'll crawl home to her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit'>teal_bandit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Jeanne-Marie is a human vibrator, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanne-Marie and Lorna have a common history of being demonized and demeaned for being who they are. They can connect to each other in a way few can; in this way, it's no far stretch to see how they wound up in each other's bed.</p><p>(AKA: X-Factor has me feeling ways already, and these two need good partners. Why not each other?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorna dane/Jeanne-Marie Beaubier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll crawl home to her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And you're sure about this," Lorna whispers, her full lips ghosting against her lover's thin, painted ones. A graceful hand brushes her stomach over her clothes and she sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"For now, yes… and I trust you to stop, if one of the others asks," Jeanne-Marie's accented voice lilts right into Lorna's mouth, eliciting a soft moan.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna nods, knowing to watch and listen for Aurora to give the word, should something change. The pale woman in front of her rewards her understanding with a slow kiss, the dark red lipstick smearing onto Lorna's lips as she opens her mouth. She tastes like the chocolate and wine they shared not an hour before…</p><p> </p><p>Aurora slides her hands across Lorna's exposed stomach--she thanks God for that crop top--settling on her hips as she presses their bodies together. </p><p> </p><p>Lorna moans, already feeling the heat growing between her legs. She shrugs off her jacket and starts to lift her shirt, the air of the room cool against her rapidly heating flesh. She reaches behind her back to undo her bra, watching with lidded eyes as Aurora unbuttons her pants.</p><p> </p><p>Jeanne-Marie smiles, appreciating the view of Lorna's exposed chest. She'll have to make it a point to touch every one of the thousands of freckles littering her skin… she touches the soft mounds after getting her lover's pants below her hips. Her eyes dilate when the nipples harden under her caress.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeanne-Marie," Lorna pleads, nearly a whisper. She bites her lip, gripping the hem of Aurora's blouse, undoing the bottom button, exposing her navel--the sand-white skin of her stomach begging to be touched. </p><p> </p><p>"Mes oui," Jeanne-Marie chuckles lightly, moving a hand to press against the warm mound beneath Lorna's lace underwear. "What would you like, mon bijou?"</p><p> </p><p>Lorna gasps softly, her hands shaking as she fumbles with the other buttons of Jeanne-Marie's shirt. "I… I want you… oh God, Jeanne-Marie, touch me…"</p><p> </p><p>The smaller woman lets out a breathy laugh, nearly teleporting them to the bed with her speed. She presses Lorna to the sheets before the other woman can process that they've moved. The only obstacle between her and Lorna's full form is a thin layer of lace, but she wants to hear Lorna beg--wants to see her lose her composure.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna gasps, her green hair tousled as her head hits the pillow. She moves it out of her eyes, swallowing as Jeanne-Marie presses a greedy kiss to her lips, one hand gripping her breast while the other caresses the inside of her thigh, moving her legs apart so that she can settle between them. She moans into Jeanne-Marie's mouth, closing her eyes and wrapping one arm around thin, sharp shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Aurora pulls her salt and pepper hair behind her back, the dark tresses falling in slow waves across her spine. She comes back for air, leaving her and her lover panting. Hungry for more, she moves, kissing and biting at Lorna's long neck, leaving lipstick behind with each mark. She grips and presses Lorna's firm breast, rubbing her thumb across the dark nipple and reveling in the throaty moan that follows. With her other hand, she slides her palm across her curved ass, up the soft and warm inner thigh, and onto her hip, crooking a finger under the waistband of Lorna's panties. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeanne-Marie…" Lorna moans, moving her hips unconsciously, digging her nails into the young woman's shoulder, "please… undress. I want to see you… I want to feel your skin…"</p><p> </p><p>Jeanne-Marie sighs, pressing a staining kiss to the top of her breast, leaving a perfectly formed lip-shape just above her heart. She lifts herself, giving Lorna a show as she undoes the rest of her blouse, stripping it off and pulling down her skirt. The black sheer fabric of her lingerie makes her seem even paler by comparison. Lorna can feel her mouth drying, wanting desperately to touch the goosebumps forming on Aurora's body. The Canadian woman unfastens the front latch of her bra, tossing it to the floor and pressing her own breasts, her pink nipples peaking with the attention and the cold air of the room. Next is the underwear, slowly sliding down to expose all of her--the black, meticulously kept pubic hair curling along her slit. Lorna moans at the sight, making Jeanne-Marie chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to taste," she asks, her pale blue eyes lidded with heavy lashes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh God, please," Lorna begs, feeling her heart beating hard against her ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Jeanne-Marie smiles, pressing a kiss to her lips before moving to place her hips level with Lorna's face. She lets out a deep chuckle as she feels her lover's strong fingers parting her folds, her skin prickling more as she feels a warm tongue snake it's way up her slit, from opening to clit. She runs her fingers through curly green hair, gripping it tightly as the woman beneath her places an open kiss to her most sensitive spot, sucking it and running her tongue along the bottom. She arches above her and moans, closing her eyes and rocking her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna sighs, her nose buried in black curls as she sucks and licks at Aurora's clit, using her thumbs to keep her parted. She can feel the slick from Aurora's opening coating her chin; she dips down to taste it, the salt and the unmistakable taste of sex filling her mouth. Carrying it on her tongue, she resumes her ministrations on her nub, using the thick fluid from her hole as further lubricant as she runs her tongue in circles around it.</p><p> </p><p>"Lorna…" Jeanne-Marie moans, jolting and tightening the grip on her hair when she feels two long fingers pushing into her. She groans deep in her throat as the fingers move, pressing against her inner walls. Combined with the lips at her clit, she can feel herself getting close. She moves her hips, tossing her head back and closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna can feel her clit throbbing against her tongue. She sucks in rapid succession, crooking her fingers and rubbing against that rough spot inside her, making her gasp and moan her name. Lorna knows she's close; she wants her to finish so badly--to feel her walls close on her fingers and taste the slick of her come. Her wishes are answered shortly after, with Aurora arching hard above her and gasping her name, praising her for her efforts.</p><p> </p><p>"Mon dieu… ça fait du bien… Lorna..." Jeanne-Marie shakes, catching her breath as Lorna sucks her through her orgasm. When she comes down, she moves down, straddling Lorna's chest and watching as she brings her fingers to her lips, tasting the viscous lubricant Jeanne-Marie created during her climax. Aurora moans, readjusting to fit between Lorna's tan legs again before kissing her, tasting herself on her tongue. She makes quick work of Lorna's panties, stripping them off her lover's long legs and pressing them apart with the flat of her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jeanne-Marie lowers herself, pressing a kiss to each breast before settling between her legs, returning the favor Lorna paid her by pressing her lips to her clit, opening her mouth and slowly building up speed with her tongue. She won't go full-speed--she doesn't want to hurt her--but it's enough to make her girlfriend tense and moan loudly. She moves her head as Lorna starts to buck, keeping her lips around her sex and vibrating her tongue against it until she can hear Lorna's voice raising in pitch. She comes off, giving the swollen nub a parting kiss, and readjusts her hair, emitting a soft blue light from her whole being.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Ah… ah… what," Lorna asks, calming as the light pulses from her girlfriend. That light… Aurora's mutation that allows her to make peace in chaos…</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to finish yet, mon bijou," Jeanne-Marie smiles, pressing her fingers to her sex and moving them, the mixture of calm and pleasure fighting inside Lorna and making her squirm. "I want to tease you some more… you look so beautiful when you're aroused."</p><p> </p><p>Lorna gasps, whining a little and grinding against the fingers pressed to her clit. "I… oh, God, Jeanne-Marie…"</p><p> </p><p>Aurora continues to alternate vibrating her fingers against Lorna's sex and calming her with her light, enjoying the way she moans and moves under her. She runs her tongue along her lover's breast, tasting the salt of her skin and feeling the muscle beneath the surface quiver. She sucks at the hard, dark peaks of her nipples and bites at her collarbone, leaving bruises and lipstick stains. She loses track of time, teasing and edging her--making her pant and moan and curse and praise.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to finish now," she asks, after stalling her lover's climax for at least the fifth time.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck… oh, Jeanne-Marie, please… please," Lorna pleads, her face dark with blush. She's never been one to plead for anything, but the mutant between her legs is giving her good reasons to.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm.. mes oui, I suppose you've suffered enough," she chuckles, nuzzling her jaw as she uses her speed to alternate between vibrating against her clit and pushing into her--both seeming to happen at the same time due to her mutation.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna gasps, bucking her hips and digging her nails into Jeanne-Marie's shoulder, her other hand gripping the sheets hard as she tenses, crying out and convulsing around her lover's fingers. She pants, sobbing in pleasure in the crook of Jeanne-Marie's neck as she's fingered through the most intense orgasm she's ever had. She can see stars with how hard she's breathing, and her lips are numb when Jeanne-Marie presses hers against them. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, God…. That was…"</p><p> </p><p>"Intense," Jeanne-Marie whispers against her lips, "you did so well, mon bijou… come now, rest with me."</p><p> </p><p>Lorna sighs, closing her eyes as Jeanne-Marie pulls her to the bed, pressing her head against her bare chest. She can hear her heartbeat--not as fast as she was expecting. Lorna wraps her arms around Jeanne-Marie's waist, feeling secure as she feels a petite, pale leg cross over her body. </p><p> </p><p>Jeanne-Marie closes her eyes. The others will usually tell her when something feels off--they always did about Walter. Tonight, the voices are quiet, calm and satisfied with their company. She sighs, smiling, and falls asleep with her nose buried in Lorna's soft hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>